House Of Cards
by Laiskaulitz
Summary: Tokio hotel fanfic romance!  yes, I was a different girl! But over time the difference has made me famous, famous in an area a little different. The cartomancy! But if there is a person whom I have all my strength, this is a Bill Kaulitz!
1. Chapter 1

House of cards:

1:Living On The Hell

This is the story of my life, told by me, of course, who else would know best of all I? Since I started, I will finish.  
>You must be wondering who I was, but the answer is very simple: My name is Lucy. Lucy Cuvier. But in my area was better known as Lucy, the fortune teller! It can be strange at first, see a fortune teller so new, since then I have to tell, was only 25, but what I had was a gift, a power. I've been called a charlatan, a thief, as misleading, but never fooled anyone. From an early age showed clear signs that it was powerful, but no one besides my best friend Hannah knew, not my parents!<br>Well, you got it to go further back further in time, at the time was best known as 2 of the school.  
>I, Lucy, a girl was not pretty, no breasts, no butt, not a cute little face, only an extremely strong personality and well-heeled parents. She had long black hair, like a gypsy, my green eyes were sometimes blue, but nothing that made me more clueless. The boys lived pissed me off, humiliated me and depressed me. But for sure what made me most was Bill kaulitz bad. Evil because it was my passion as a teenager, my first passion. He insisted on playing every day something in me, food, balls, paper, and anything else you could imagine. That hurt me, and sometimes physically hurt me!<br>But all in all it offensive gestures, this was the worst.  
>I was walking normally, with Hannah by my side, back to my house, when we meet in the middle of the small group of Bill walks. We tried to go to the other side of the street, but they stopped us.<br>"Look what's coming, the Monster and Monster Redhead!" Bill said with contempt.  
>"Bill, we just want to go home!" Hannah tried to make them leave us alone.<br>"You may be missing from my face, red hair, the path is yours" Bill signaled with his hands.  
>"I'm not going without Lucy!" Hannah said boldly.<br>"Then you will pay with it!" The boys began to come toward us, leaving me scared;  
>"What I did you Bill?" I said almost crying.<br>"You there girl, it annoys me now" He pushed me down so hard that my bag flew away. "Look, look, it seems that the monster cards like" Back then, I started to fiddle with the Tarot cards (Tarot, torocchi), Hannah helped me train and I admired the ease with which I, even at first, since mastered it. And Bill was the last person I wanted you to know!  
>"This is not Bill" Hannah tried desperately to get the deck of the hand that she could not<br>"But other than that the deck is not a regular deck." Bill said curious  
>"Give me Bill" I got up and tried to catch his hand, but he threw me on the floor again.<br>"It's ridiculous like you" He played all the cards on my head and laughing with those friends left him dumb!  
>Hannah helped me up, I had skinned my knee, my elbow and my soiled clothes. Humiliated once again, I went to my house, I begged my parents to change their school. They were more radical and I moved to another city. Hannah and I ended up going to a boarding school for girls and that was where everything changed.<br>I started to look pretty, my hair has created more life along with my eyes. My body became full of curves. But that was not all that became more evident, my powers became stronger and stronger, it seemed that the letters were talking to me, tell me life would be like the person in question. It was magic, was special, was made me more confident, woman. I knew I could do so much good, and evil. But this was not the greatest of my dilemmas! |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||


	2. I'm on the road of least resistance

I'm on the road of least resistance

During my time at boarding school, beyond my powers grow, and I look cuter, Unwittingly, I ended up removing most of the people, and only as a friend to Hannah. I walked away because I always thought they were going to get near me only to make fun of me, hurt me! It seems silly, I know, but I could not get close to anyone. My parents were wealthy, have increased their business long after I'm gone! They might think more about the work without worrying about me, what was good for them!  
>I anticipate some more history. It was out of boarding school at 18. Do not know if I said it before, but Hannah was also very pretty, prettier than me, I guess! She left soon after boarding! Her face held a small way, among other things that made her beautiful! The first thing we did when we left that place was set up our own business! More specifically a place where I could make a fortune telling no one disturb me. Ask for money here, there, keep a little and voila!<br>Lacked only the disclosure, which was not too hard, let go for only a few flyers out there and every customer we served, always said they would recommend to other friends, and word of mouth, had a customer! Everyone said how I was new, but it was still accurate forecasts. I was so grateful for the praise but did not say why it is so powerful!Hannah did not make predictions, but it was as a secretary, and most of all, it was almost a sister!My parents said nothing about our business, they said they wanted only my right, Hannah's parents said that it was important to bring cash!  
>With each passing day our business grew, and two years were rich on your own! Let's say we had some very rich clients, who paid much more, of course because they wanted to pay, I never charged more than the normal price! It was the same price to all! Until some new client appeared, shaking my whole new life!<p> 


End file.
